


Sparks of Souls

by TotoTree



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Slow To Update, Soulmates, Superpowers, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotoTree/pseuds/TotoTree
Summary: Pulling up her hood just enough to cover her head she continued down the alleyway. She danced around the tipped over trash cans and shuffled passed a couple of stray cats all while avoiding stray trash. As she reached the end of the alleyway, her eyes scanned the area for her adjective. Carlie’s Candy Shop.The striking white letters of the sign caught her eyesight as she bounds over towards the shop as if she were playing hopscotch with nothing but the air. She hopped gently from foot to foot when she reached the red stoplight, her impatience showing on her face.Imagine a world, most of the population has some sort of superpower.You would think that superheroes would arise.Well, in fact, they didn't.In that same world, everyone has a string that leads to the one they were destined to be with.That’s the world that I live inAiko Kimura didn’t have the best of plans that when she snuck out of the house that day, after all, she wasn’t planning on life ruining her day.





	Sparks of Souls

Pulling up her hood just enough to cover her head she continued down the alleyway. She danced around the tipped over trash cans and shuffled passed a couple of stray cats all while avoiding stray trash. As she reached the end of the alleyway, her eyes scanned the area for her adjective. Carlie’s Candy Shop.  
The striking white letters of the sign caught her eyesight as she bounds over towards the shop as if she were playing hopscotch with nothing but the air. She hopped gently from foot to foot when she reached the red stoplight, her impatience showing on her face.  
As soon as she heard the beep that signaled the change in the light she stumbled forward on to the street. Her foot was caught on her shoelace in her hurry and landed her on the ground. She quickly recovered from the fall and rushed after the crowd of people keeping her head down in both embarrassment and to make sure she doesn't fall again. ‘Stupid shoe laces embarrassing me’

 

In the world I live in, most people have someone that they are destined to be with, whether it be your sibling or your best friend, maybe it's your lover, but the catch is everyone is connected to their soulmates by an ‘Invisible’ string.   
I personally don't have one, while my dear sister has one. I can see them while she cannot. I heard many rumors that when you first meet your soulmate you can briefly see a red string appeared before disappearing. It seems that people, like my sister, can't see the strings normally. She thinks it has to do with my superpower.  
My power is dubbed ‘String Manipulation’ since I can see, touch, and control the strings. Most of the world has some sort of ability whether it's a manipulative ability (control of an element or subject(to make things disappear)), a mental ability (Ie. Nightmares, mind control), or a physical ability. My sister, Mia, has a mental-manipulative ability. As she calls it ‘Concealing Eyes’ but it really is just the ability to divert perception towards objects and people. She said that cool powers require cool names.  
Stepping a good distance away from the road I look up into the sky. Letting the hood on my head fall off and my red colored hair falls behind me, I threw my hands up as if reach to touch the sky I slightly lean back to stretch. Then I leaned back a slight bit more than sprung forward slightly and thoughtlessly tugged my hand towards my mouth to cover a yawn that had escaped my mouth. I blinked a couple of times to get rid of the tiredness in my eyes then turned my head in the direction of the candy shop.  
I started to stride over to the shop while reaching into my hoodie pocket, looking for my custom cat pouch. My hand brushed across the soft fur on the small pouch, I grasped my fingers around the pouch and tugged it out, letting some of the wrappers in my pocket fall down. I unclasped the pouch and dug around in it for my twenty dollar bill.  
I gently bump into the glass and I looked up to see I had run into the door of the store. I peered into the window and saw blonde hair. I quickly waved to Carlie Violante, the owner of the shop, I saw a small smile appeared on her face as she waved the slightest of a wave. I quickly stepped back enough to swing the door open.  
“Good afternoon, Ms.Violante,” I cheered waving over my head once again.  
“Hello dear, how are you? Your sister too, last I heard she was preparing for entrance exams.” Ms. Violante responded joyfully, her green eyes sparkling in joy.  
“Recently she started to go to that private high school, I think it was called Wilson. Anyway, she won't stop giving me lectures on how important it is to be on time for things. I think that she is just nervous.” I reached over into one of the many containers of candy, pulling out one of the bags from my pocket, to start to shove larges amount of candy into the bag.  
I walked over to Ms. Violante and dropped the bag on the counter. “How much would this cost?”   
She reached for the bag to move it over to the scale and started to ring me up on the cash register.  
“It's little over twenty bucks but, since you shop here so frequently ill give you a discount.” she handed the bag back to me, over the counter. I rocked back and forth on the heels of my feet and handed her the money then bounced towards the door. I leaned back into a back-bend like position to look at her once I reached the door.  
“Thank you, Ms. Violante, I’ll visit you on Monday!”   
“Bye Aiko,” she said waving at me, “See you Monday.  
I went to go stand up but couldn't seem to correct my gait. I gazed pleadingly at Ms. Violante. She sighed and walked around the counter towards me.   
She set me up straight and sighed jokingly, “You really need to stop doing that. You're gonna eventually break your back,” smiling she nudged me in the direction of the door, “Don't you have a sister to get to?”   
Looking back at here, I stuck my tongue out and left the store.

 

Seconds after Aiko left the store, a body flew past her, just only a few feet in front of her. The body was shortly followed by a trash can which landed on the person. Aiko’s eyes widen in shock as she took a step back and trip backward onto her bottom. She scrambled up onto her feet forgetting her candy and went in the direction the body had flung.  
While she was running up to the body she could see that they had messy blonde hair that was sprawled underneath them. The figured looked to be about a 15-year-old boy. When she reached him, she rolled him over onto his back and checked for any grievous wounds.  
In seconds he was up and on his feet, he glanced down at Aiko and grimaced. He heaved her over his shoulder and started to run down multiple alleyways. Is he trying to lose someone?  
After running for a couple of minutes he stopped and let Aiko down. She held onto the wall to ground herself, panting. What the hell? What's going on? Why did he pick me up?

 

I removed my gaze from the ground up to the guy. He was staring at me inquisitively.   
“Zach,” he called, he held out his hand to me while my face crinkled in confusion. Zach? He had to have seen the confusion on my face as he continued, “My names Zach Caudel.”   
I reached my hand out and wrapped it around his. “Mine is Aiko, It's nice to meet you?” I mumbled out. I quickly took my hand back and started to curl my hair around my finger. Zach stood up and started to walk off.  
He stopped right before the intersecting alleyways to look back at me.   
“You coming?” My eyes widened slightly as I pushed myself off the wall to scramble after him.


End file.
